


[podfic] Nice God, Mean God, Red God, Green God

by croissantkatie



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's got used to Norse gods, they no longer faze her,<br/>After all, Darcy knows how to fire her taser.<br/>What can a girl do with a god on the loose?<br/>A story in rhyme as a tribute to Seuss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Nice God, Mean God, Red God, Green God

**Author's Note:**

> Readers notes: For those in the numbered thor emails of feels  
> Who led me to burn one of my meals  
> And to all those who are finding things tough  
> Here’s a reminder that you too are loved.

[download from mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/di65v6x3pv3qk5s/good_god_mean_god.mp3)

download from the archive

mp3 / 6:23 / 6MB


End file.
